Solo en casa La gran misión de Zack
by Inur
Summary: En esta ocasión se trata de La Gran misión de Zack, ocuparse de la casa de Angeal cuando este no está en la ciudad; aparentemente parece fácil, pero ya verán. One-Sot.


Otro fic de Final Fantasy VII, ya sé que tengo otros fics empezados pero bueno, es superior a mí.

En esta ocasión se trata de La Gran misión de Zack, ocuparse de la casa de Angeal cuando este no está en la ciudad; aparentemente parece fácil, pero ya verán. One-Sot.

Los personajes de FFVII no me pertenecen a mi, pero la idea del fic sí.

Inur

La Grán misión de Zack.

Un joven Zack de unos 18 o 19 años, había recibido una Gran Misión de su mentor Angeal, cuidarle la casa tres días, mientras él estaba en una misión. Zack era muy buen SOLDADO, sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para enfrentarse a aquello.

Se encontraba tirado en el sofá de Angeal. comiendo patatas y viendo la tele, cuando oyó algo en la cocina, así que fue a ver que era, pero allí no vió nada extraño. De pronto, el teléfono empezó a sonar y Zack salió de la cocina, pero sin querer, rozó un trofeo que Angeal tenía en una mesa y, tras tambalearse un rato, calló al suelo y se rompió; esto Zack lo vió a cámara lenta, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Se cayó sobre el sofá, pero al descolgar el teléfono, y preguntar quien era, nadie le contestó, sólo un sonido de viento. Colgó el teléfono y recogió los cachos del suelo, no era muy grave, con un poco de pegamento...

Se pasó una hora pegando los pedazos rotos; una vez pegado, lo dejó en un estante, a salvo de los accidentes. Luego, se marchó a hacerse la cena, unos macarrones con queso.

Abrió el grifo del agua, pero este saltó y lo empapó; tras cinco minutos, la cocina estaba inundada de agua y macarrones. Lo recogió como pudo y subió a la cama, quería dormir y olvidar, pero por más que buscó, no encontró su pijama; lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no lo vio. Resignado, a dormir con una vieja camiseta de Angeal, Zack subió al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama; notó un bulto y se lebantó de un salto, allí pudo ver su pijama, perfectamente doblado. Pero ¡no era posible! Había registrado toda la casa, esa cama también. Se lo puso y se acostó.

De pronto, un sonido estridente le hizo saltar de la cama. Corrió al salón y cogió el teléfono, pero no oyó nada. Volvió a la cama, pero se encontró el trofeo de Angeal sobre la mesita de noche. Lo dejó en su sitio y, preguntándose que estaba pasando, se acostó, pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba una mesa y su lámpara; no obstante no le importó. A los pocos segundos, empezó a oír gotear un grifo, que no recordaba haber dejado abierto.

Se levantó y cerró el grifo, pero en ese momento, vio el trofeo, roto en la puerta del salón; fue y lo volvió a pegar. Volvió a su cuarto, pero la cama ya no estaba. Zack no quiso ni pensar en donde aparecería ¡una cama de 1,90 por 1,70, desaparecida!

Se echó en el sofá y deseó que nada fuera real. Intentó no hacer caso a los sonidos nocturnos de la casa, pero casi inmediatamente, oyó un fuerte sonido proveniente del estudio de su mentor, así que se levantó y entró en el cuarto; la cama estaba puesta allí, pero el escritorio no estaba.

Pasó de colocar la cama en su sitio y se dispuso a dormir allí mismo. De pronto algo le cayó en la cara ¡ una pluma blanca! ¿qué estaba pasando allí? Se incorporó y miró la ventana, cerrada, también miró el techo, pero nada. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

- Zack- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin cenar y sin dormir, Zack se incorporó y miró hacia la puerta; no pudo evitar gritar al ver a un Angeal lleno de sangre, con su ala blanca, mirándolo desde la puerta. corrió hacia él, pero este calló al suelo, con la mirada perdida ¡no era posible que Angeal hubiera....!

Lo tumbó en la cama y trató de reanimarrrrrrlo, pero no lo consiguió. Se inclinó sobre él y sin poder evitarlo, se puso a llorar, deseando que aquello no fuera real, no quería vivir con aquello, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no fuera más que un sueño-

Justo en ese momento, una mano se posó en su hombro y lo zarandeó con brusquedad. Zack abrió los ojos, sobresaltado; allí se encontró con el propio Angeal, que lo miraba con expresión preocupada.

- Zack ¿qué pasa? Estabas gritando y... ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó el mayor.

- Ha sido horrible- respondió Zack, situándose- y tu... 'estabas muerto!- sin saber porqué, se lanzó a los brazos de Angeal, quien lo abrazó un momento- pero.... pero....

- Ya Zack, estabas dormido, era un sueño- trató de calmarlo Angeal- no era real. Así que... no te preocupes. Espera te traeré un poco de agua- Abngeal se marchó dejando Zack solo en el salón.

Uf, había sido sólo un sueño, nada había pasado realmente. Se vistió y se dispuso a marcharse a una misión con Angeal, cuando, vio el trofeo colocado justo donde él recordaba haberlo dejado. Con un mal presentimiento, decidió salir ya de esa casa y, mientras Zack cerraba la puerta, en el trofeo aparecían las rajas de las roturas de la noche anterior.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, un fic de misterio con Zack como protagonista. ¿sueño o realidad? Eso es decisión vuestra. Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejáis reviews. Me gustaría que me respondieran a la pregunta formulada anteriormente, pero cuidado, tiene truco.

Hasta otra,

Inur.


End file.
